


time has told me

by zauberer_sirin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy thinks Raven is the best thing ever, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Ravenbell Kink Meme.</p>
<p>Prompt: <i>Cunninlingus. Or how Bellamy learns, one step at a time, what makes her tick. </i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>A. K. A. Progression of Bellamy eating Raven out during their relationship. He starts out okay and progress into "can make her come in 5 minutes if he really puts his mind and mouth into it"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	time has told me

**one**

At first he thinks she doesn’t enjoy it, or maybe he’s not doing it right. This is years later - though it feels like _decades_ \- years after their first time, and they are older and wiser and less selfish. More scared.

Bellamy would ask, but it hurts his pride a bit to do so, and anyway he thinks he should be able to do this for her, they should be able to do this for each other, when their lives are so tenuous here. Maybe she’s just distracted; Raven is not someone who can easily turn things off during sex, he has discovered. It takes a lot to keep her attention (the gears in that gifted head of hers, always turning, always, and it frustrates Bellamy as much as it turns him on, even when her attention is drifting way _from him_ ).

Her silence tonight unnerves him. It adds to the general silence; except for the general noise of living things, of earth, which still disturbs Bellamy, because in the Ark you had to know exactly what each noise meant, where each footstep went, out of necessity, and here there are so many sounds he can’t predict, wind, insects, the weather turning, leaves falling, it’s enough for him to panic just a little. They’re a small, vulnerable community (not a camp). Him and Raven, Monty and his mother, Harper, Miller and his boyfriend, some Grounders that did not want to live under the rule of whatever tyrant on a power-trip happens to be on the throne right now - O’s translation, not his words - and a few scattered people from the Ark, even a couple of scattered adults, like Sinclair, who believed things should be different on the ground.

So Raven’s silence? He doesn’t like it. But he doesn’t ask about it yet.

 

**two**

Summer finds him talkative in bed.

He finally asks, and he can’t stop asking. “Do you like this?” “Is this good for you?” “Am I doing okay?” while his fingers brush the soft skin over her hipbone (they have both gained weight in the previous months, finally, no longer the hungry wolves they had once looked), while his hair tickles her stomach and his tongue teases the rest of her, drawing out unguarded noises.

She groans, finally losing her patience, bored with Bellamy’s patience. Sometimes life with Raven is war - sometimes it’s the softest place Bellamy has ever known. Tonight it’s both.

 

**three**

One night, one nothing-important-happened-today kind of night, she pins his arms above his head while she slides her body across his, twisting her fingers into the edge of their thin mattress, pulling at the fabric. She places her knees each side of Bellamy’s face and lowers herself against his mouth. Bellamy barely had time to draw a breath, the _fuck_ he was about to utter stuck in his throat as Raven starts fucking herself on his tongue. He holds on to her, drawing his hands across her back as she moves her hips.

Raven is not quiet this time, breathing heavily, broken words spilling out of her mouth (his name _maybe_? he likes it when that happens like it’s an accident, like he is on her mind when she barely notices it). She is loud and pulls at Bellamy’s hair and it’s perfect.

“So this is how you like it?” Bellamy asks afterwards, exhausted, with a lopsided smirk.

Raven runs the tips of her fingers through his damp hair, looking _content_ (it’s all he wants, really), “Sometimes.”

 

**four**

He ends up being pretty good at it. Not to brag but… Maybe not pretty good in general, but _with her_. It’s natural - they have been together for years now and Bellamy Blake is not a slow study.

It’s also a good way of getting Raven to unwind enough to become productive again. Because wound-up Raven is no good, she becomes focused on the wrong details, she freezes and her body refuses to catch up with that mind of hers. 

She massages the tangles of muscle and nerves on the back of her neck.

“I need to relax,” she mutters, looking at the blueprints in front of her.

“Yeah,” Bellamy agrees enthusiastically and in a low, growly voice, leaving the book he was reading aside, going to her.

He loops his hand around her back and kisses her, pressing her against her work bench.

Next he drops to his knees, grabbing Raven’s waist and rolling her top up so that he’s breathing hot air against her navel as he starts unbuttoning her pants.

“What are you doing?” Raven asks.

“I am _relaxing_ you,” he says with a cocky hand gesture.

 

**five**

One time she gets hurt on a trip to recover some parts.

Small community that they are, they can’t afford not to go on solo missions and one afternoon she comes back with the parts she needed for their makeshift extra refrigerator, but with a deep cut on her side and her leg frozen in pain.

She lets Bellamy wrap his arm around his back and help her to their tent (except it’s not a tent anymore, it’s been a while since that, they have solid walls, solid things now, but it’s still theirs, that’s for sure).

“Lie back,” he tells her, gently dropping her on the cot.

Desìte the improvements on her leg Bellamy knows it’s never going to be completely ok, and there is also a price to pay for staying away from the luxuries of Arkadia - luxuries such as semi-permanent health care.

Raven enjoys having to rest as much as she would enjoy a punch on the face, probably less, and she is even less fond of letting people take care of her (Bellamy has come to the conclusion that it’s because she really _wants_ people to take care of her, and she can’t afford to ask, or maybe he’s projecting now). Through the years she has allowed Bellamy to be the one to see her like this, even take care of her at times. He sees it as a responsibility as well as a privilege. And a secret to keep. They’re exposed out there (neither their own former people nor grounders), there are important, political reasons why Raven doesn’t like looking vulnerable - breakable.

She lets him undress her tonight, place a comforting hand over her brace and lift her other leg above his shoulder. Bellamy goes slow on her, which is not normally how she likes it, but he knows her well enough to recognize when she needs a change of pacing. She should have a bath soon and she smells of stepped-on tree leaves and dry blood. She lets out a broken noise as Bellamy pushes his tongue inside her and every muscle in her body starts to untangle from its knot. He knows the sounds Raven makes well enough to know he’s not hurting her. He takes his time because he lets her take her time, build it up slowly, so she doesn’t have to move too much, become too agitated. The orgasm is short and sweet and Raven turns her head and presses a smile to the pillow.

After she comes Bellamy slides up the cot to lie by her side, careful not to touch her too much or put pressure on her wounds. She asks him to turn off the lamp, a little breathless (it still makes him feel warm and _proud_ all over and he doesn’t think it’ll ever stop).

“Did it help?” Bellamy asks, knowing she doesn’t remember, that only he has been haunted by the memory of his inadequacy that first night together.

She touches the side of his head distractedly, “Yes.”


End file.
